BTS: LLA
by Tamikafly
Summary: BTS/VKOOK :) Si hubiese muerto antes de conocerle, nunca le hubiese hecho sufrir tanto, perder tanto ni sacrificar tanto, sería una persona feliz y posiblemente hubiera encontrado a alguien que hiciera su vida feliz y plena, que no estuviera enfermo y su vida pendiera de un hilo.¿Acaso hice algo para merecerme tanto amor?
1. Chapter 1

Últimamente me había estado sintiendo fatal, mucho cansancio, me enfermaba con cada cambio de clima y de vez en cuando me daban unas jaquecas horribles.

Me sentía, literalmente, descompuesto.

Atribuí todo aquello a que recién había logrado graduarme de la universidad y el estrés me estaba machacando.

Conforme se acercaba la entrega de mi tesis, un dolor de estómago, nauseas y demasiados problemas estomacales se estacionaron en mi cuerpo, era horrible.

Pero ahora que ya era un arquitecto hecho y derecho, podría empezar a trabajar, y tener menos estrés en mi vida, o eso pensé hasta que por falta de experiencia laboral no me quisieran contratar, importó un comino que hubiese estudiado en una de las mejores universidades del país. Una mierda en resumen.

De igual forma, había salido mi requerimiento para el servicio militar, y tendría que irme pronto, y por ello es que llegué a parar a la clínica.

Gracias a los estudios que la milicia te pide para entrar al servicio, es que no morí en menos de una año.

Ya sabes, pruebas de enfermedades venereas, hereditarias, crónicas, de sangre, radiografías, y claro, una visita al querido doctor.

Y si, eso significa llegar desde muy temprano para una cita toda pedorra para que me pudieran escribir un papelito autenticando mi buena salud.

Después de casi dos horas de espera, ahí me encontraba yo, sentado semidesnudo sobre una camilla, dentro de un consultorio con un interesante pero desagradable olor a desinfectante.

-Señor Kim Taehyung, ¿cierto?

Un doctor de apariencia anciana apareció con mi expediente en manos.

-Si, yo mismo.- Comenté energético, tenía hambre y quería que fuera todo lo más rápido posible.

-Muy bien...- El viejo dejó los papeles sobre su escritorio y se colocó unos guantes de látex para después empezar a examinar mi cuerpo.

El aire acondicionado de la habitación hacía estremecerme, y deseaba tanto que el doctor se diera prisa, pero las cosas daban indicio que eso no pasaría.

Cada cierto tiempo, el hombre anotaba cosas en una libreta, me examinó la respiración, mi cavidad bucal y nasal, examinó minuciosamente cada cosa que incluso pensé que me haría arrancarme un mechón de cabello para mandarlo al laboratorio.

Pero no, al final de todo, me pidió volverme a vestir, y cuando salí del baño lo encontré en su escritorio revisando todos los estudios que le había entregado.

Me senté frente al escritorio y después de un par de minutos en un incómodo silencio, el hombre me volteó a ver.

-¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente? - La mirada del doctor se desvió a su computadora y empezó a teclear.

-Bien, supongo, he tenido un par de resfriados este último mes y jaquecas, pero tengo diagnosticado migraña desde hace tiempo.

-Tienes ronchas en los brazos y espalda baja, ¿estabas consiente de ello?

-Si, fui al doctor antes, me dijo que era algo así como dermatitis solar o algo parecido, no recuerdo el nombre, me recetaron unas cremas, pero no funcionaron, me quedé solo con la que alivia la comezón, suele picar bastante, pero a veces me olvido de usarla y al rascarme se lastima horrible y me salen moretones.

-Ya veo.- El doctor era realmente de pocas palabras, desesperante.- Mire, necesito mandarle a hacer algunos estudios más para poder dar luz verde al certificado, pero no los podrá realizar en esta clínica, lo voy a recomendar a otra para que...-No estaba entendiendo nada aquí.

-¿Hay algo malo conmigo?

-Bueno, me preocupan un poco sus resultados, está presentando un cuadro de anemia, sus plaquetas están bajas y sus linfocitos están por los cielos, y eso indica que algo malo está sucediendo, además, su supuesta dermatitis no me parece que lo sea, y necesito que te hagan estudios más a profundidad.

-Bien... esto me suena a que tiene un diagnóstico malo.- Me detuve a respirar hondo.- Por favor, sea sincero conmigo de una buena vez.

-Son solo sospechas, pero tienes algunos síntomas que me pueden dar a pensar que tienes algún tipo de problema hematológico.- Eso no se escuchaba nada bien.- pero no te alarmes, no aún, te miras relativamente sano, solo es cuestión de que vayas a hacerte unos estudios más, para descartar mis teorías. -El doctor respiró hondo, recogió unos papeles que habían impreso y los firmó antes de entregármelos.

-Hablaré con la recepcionista para que te consiga una cita lo más pronto posible y podamos expedir ese certificado médico que necesitas, por favor, cuando salgas ve con ella.

-Gracias.- Agarré los papeles algo molesto y me retiré del lugar.

Busqué la recepción y después de hacer fila, me atendieron, me habían dado cita para el día siguiente en la mañana.

Excelente.

Me metí a mi auto y conducí hasta mi casa, cuando entré, Minha, la señora que ayudaba con el mantenimiento de la casa, me recibió.

-¿Tienes hambre Taehyung? -Me preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Un poco.- Me adentré con ella.

-Ya te preparo algo.

-Deja, comeré sólo un poco de yogurt.

-Pero si no desayunaste antes de irte.

-Comí algo en el camino.- Mentí.- estoy bien, en serio.- Le sonreí.

-De acuerdo, en un rato estará la comida de todas formas.

-Gracias, Minha.

Subí a mi habitación con todas mis cosas en las manos, las dejé sobre mi escritorio y me recosté.  
No quería preocuparme de más.

Me entretuve con mi computadora hasta que me quedé dormido, y una hora después desperté cuando Minha me había llamado para bajar a comer.

-Tu padre llamó... dijo que no podría regresar temprano, y que mañana sale a Japón por negocios.- La señora lavaba algunos platos sucios mientras me hablaba.

-Qué sorpresa.- Dije riendo sarcástico, mientras empezaba a comer.- Al menos llamó.

Siempre era así, al menos desde que lo de mi madre sucedió.

De cierta forma me he acostumbrado a estar solo, a hacer las cosas por mí mismo y no valerme de nadie, así que he ya no solía importarme mucho si papá regresaba o no.

Cuando terminé de comer, alisté mis cosas para el siguiente día y preparé algunas otras para las entrevistas a las que iría después.

Me fui a dormir temprano. Me sentía muy cansado.

Realmente cansado.

 **...**

A la mañana, llegué a la otra clínica, vi al doctor y sin mucha platica me mandó a hacer más estudios, juraría que me habían reventado alguna vena por el gran moretón que se miraba en mi antebrazo.  
En lo que esperaba por los resultados, desayuné en una cafetería cercana y regresé justo para que el doctor me viera.

Entré al lugar, las paredes estaban llenas de reconocimientos y una que otra foto de, al parecer, si familia.

-Buenos días...-El médico que se miraba ya, de una edad adulta, me tendió la mano. Extraño.

-Kim.- Le di la mano, y la estrechó.- Kim Taehyung.

-Joven Kim, me pasaron su expediente hace unos minutos, pero necesito corroborar algunas otras cosas, por favor pase al sanitario y cámbiese, esperaré en la camilla.

El hombre de canosos cabellos imponía demasiado, por lo que me limité a asentir y me dirigí al baño, exponer mi cuerpo no era tan de mi agrado, ¿tanto costaba solo subir un poco la playera?

Cuando salí y me senté en la camilla, el doctor hizo el mismo procedimiento que el anterior.

-¿Te duelen las erupciones? Me dijo palpando las heridas en mi espalda baja.

-No realmente, cuando me baño suele arder un poco.

Después de seguir revisando, me pidió que me acostara.

-Esto es un ultrasonido para ver cómo se encuentran tus órganos, por favor relájate.

El líquido frío me estremeció y la presión que ejercía en mi abdomen dolía.

Mientras revisaba la pantalla, me preguntó sobre enfermedades recientes y cosas inusuales en mi cuerpo, le comenté incluso si me salieron fuegos en la boca hace seis meses, no quería arriesgarme a que me dieran un mal diagnóstico.

-Hace poco salí de un resfriado, que iba y venía, pero ahora supongo que estoy mejor.

El hombre terminó con el ultrasonido y me indicó que me levantara.

-¿Hubo fiebre? - Me tendió una pequeña toalla.- Puedes cambiarte.

-Si, un día si y un día no, se mantuvo así una semana más o menos, y cuando me daba, me sangraba un poco la nariz.

El doctor se dirigió a su escritorio y yo a cambiarme, una vez que había regresado, me entregó unas pequeñas fotos de los ultrasonidos.

-Aqui podemos ver que tu hígado y vaso están más grandes de lo normal, al igual que tus ganglios del cuello, y eso me ayuda a consolidar mi diagnóstico. Kim, como podrás saber soy hematólogo.- Lo presentía, algo iba mal.- Ya te habrás dado cuenta que el médico general te envío conmigo porque ha visto problemas en tu sangre, y bueno, estoy aquí para saber qué problema es al que nos enfrentamos, pues los estudios que traías y los que hemos hecho temprano nos dan la sospecha de que tienes un problema hematológico difícil de atender. -Me acomodé algo entumecido en la silla.- Con los estudios pudimos ver que estás teniendo una proliferación de células en la sangre excesivo, y esto se puede traducir como algún tipo de leucemia.

Si, volví a quedarme sin respiración, sentí como el corazón se me hacía pequeño, y por desgracia el doctor continuó.

-A pesar de que todos los estudios que te hemos hecho hoy, necesito complementarlos con algunos otros que pueden llegar a ser dolorosos e invasivos como lo es la punción esternal, que nos ayudará a confirmar o descartar la leucemia.

-¿Es la única manera de saberlo? -El doctor suspiró.

-Lamentablemente, si, pues en este procedimiento extraemos un poco de médula ósea, que es donde se crean todas las células sanguíneas, y luego mandamos a estudiar las pruebas para ver el crecimiento de las células, y ver cuál es la línea celular que está creciendo anormalmente, y si el estudio saliera positivo, tendríamos que complementar con algunos otros para asegurarnos del tipo de leucemia que estaríamos enfrentando y proseguir a tratar.

-Ya veo.- Demasiada información para mi cerebro y doctor ajeno no parecía querer dejar de hablar.

-Debo de ser franco y decirte que si confirmamos la leucemia, tiene muy poca probabilidad de resolverse favorablemente para los pacientes, pero aún así, hay tratamientos que alargan la vida del paciente y en pocos casos lograr remisión total, seguro ya conocerás las quimio y radioterapias, estos son los tratamientos que se llevarían a cabo conforme descubramos el tipo de leucemia, estos actúan como veneno para las células que están proliferándose de manera descontrolada, matándolas, o en todo caso también podríamos ver si eres candidato para un transplante de médula ósea.

Estaba casi eso shook, éste hombre me estaba diciendo que posiblemente tenía cáncer, en la sangre, y que difícilmente se cura...

Excelente, todo esto es una jodida broma, ¿no?

-Ojalá lo fuera.- Había pensado en voz alta.- Es completamente tu decisión si deseas continuar y es aceptable si deseas una segunda opinión. Pero mira.- Señala las paredes.- Esos no son de adorno, y tu médico no te envió aquí solo porque ésta clínica estaba cerca. Te daré tiempo para pensarlo con tus familiares, pero...

-Hágalo.-Interrumpí al médico.- Haga el examen, prográmelo, necesito saber si en verdad estoy enfermo.

-De acuerdo.- Sacó de su escritorio una gran libreta y empezó a pasar las hojas. Chasqueó la lengua.- Chico, la cita más pronta para la punción sería dentro de dos meses, nos llega bastante gente al hospital y...

-¿No hay forma de apresurar todo? -Empezaba a desesperar.- No puedo quedarme dos meses con la duda, dos meses pueden ser cruciales si en verdad se trata de leucemia, ¿no? -Sin darme cuenta estaba empezando a alzar la voz.- ¿Alguna clínica privada? No importa cuando cueste, puedo costearlo.

-Tranquilícese Kim, estos procedimientos no son baratos y...

-Solo dígame donde puedo hacerlo más rápido, no pienso tentarme la vida.

El hombre sacó un par de folletos, y me los tendió.

-Todos estos, son hospitales que le podrían ofrecer el servicio, pero repito, no son baratos.

Leí rápidamente los folletos y me detuve en el calificado "mejor de la ciudad"

-Éste.- Señale uno de los folletos.- Dice ser el mejor, ¿lo es?

-Ahi lo dice, Kim.- El hombre sonrió levemente.

-Iré a ese, así que por favor, haga lo que tenga que hacer para que me puedan hacer el estudio.

El hombre sacó una libreta ahora más pequeña, de pasta negra, la hojeó y anotó algo.

-La fecha más próxima es en tres días.

-¿Cómo es que?...- El mayor Me interrumpió.

-Es ni hospital Kim, soy dueño de él y yo puedo administrar las agendas de los especialistas a mi cargo.

Era confuso, tal vez este viejo solo quería sacarme dinero al decirme que la clínica estaba llena y que no había posibilidad de hacer los estudios hasta dentro de dos meses, pero en ese momento no me importó, el mismo folleto decía que era el mejor, ya luego lo buscaría en internet.

-Apúnteme.

El hombre hizo lo que le pedí y me dio una orden para pasar directo a la cita.

-Ya me encargaré yo de enviar todo al hospital, solo llegue quince minutos antes para realizar todos los trámites. Cualquier cosa, el teléfono del hospital está en la hoja.

Me parecía que todo esto estaba tan maldítamente arreglado, que cuando salí, pregunté sobre las citas para la punción con una de las encargadas, para mi desgracia era real el tiempo de espera, y una vez en mi auto, googleé el hospital, también era cierto que era el mejor y tenía muy buenas reseñas.

Todo el sistema médico era una maldita mafia.

 **...**

Estaba desanimado y hasta cierto punto, deprimido.

Fue un golpe seco, no había ni iniciado a vivir y al parecer Dios ya me estaba apartando un lugar en el cielo. Demasiado triste.

Cuando entré a la casa vi los zapatos de Jimin en la entrada, y poco después su voz llamándome desde la cocina.

Entré y lo vi sentado sobre la barra mientras platicaba con Minha y comía una manzana.

-Taehyungie~ Minha me dijo que habías ido al hospital, ¿desayunaste?

-Aún no.- Dije bajo.

-Minha, por favor prepara un súper desayuno, este hombre está pálido, le hacen falta comida.

Ya quisiera que solo esa fuera la solución.

-Y para mi también, por favor, aún no desayuno.

-¿Tú? - Pregunté tratando de calamar mis nervios.- Es casi medio día.

-Tenia que entregar un proyecto en el trabajo, como hijo del jefe, según debo ser "perfecto" y responsable.- Dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

-Ya veo.- Dije sonriendo, mientras ambos nos entrábamos en el comedor.

-Todo sería mucho más fácil si no fueras tan necio y entrarás a trabajar conmigo, no tendría que estar regañando a los arquitectos por no apresurarse o no hacer las cosas como yo quiero.

-Sería más fácil regañarme a mi.- Hice ademán de pensar las cosas.- No, gracias.

-Sabes que eso no pasaría, llevamos toda la vida juntos y sabes cómo pienso y sé como piensas, no habría regaños, seríamos el equipo perfecto.

-Lo sé, y sigo trabajando para abrir nuestra constructora, pero sabes que es muy difícil y quiero hacerlo por mis propios méritos, no pidiéndole el dinero a mi padre para financiar todo, y me sentiría mal por la palanca en el trabajo de tu padre, además de que se dedican más al diseño de interiores y sabes que esa es tu parte del trabajo, no lo mío.

-Por Dios, sabes que va a ser extremadamente difícil que alguien te contrate sin experiencia, puedes venir con nosotros mientras consigues un trabajo donde te quieran contratar sin ninguna recomendación más que el certificado de "destacado" de la escuela y de tu pasantía.

-Lo pensaré.- Tenia razón, pero ahora ya no era mi preocupación principal.

-Más vale que lo hagas, tonto.- Y Minha nos sirvió la comida.

A la noche Jimin se había ido y el resto de la semana la pasé solo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola! A las personitas que ya habían leído el primer capitulo, bueno, lo edité, hahahha, la cosa es, que no cambia mucho, solo trato de llevar un poco mas lentas las cosas, así que puede que en el segundo capitulo se encuentren con cosas que se están volviendo a explicar o que ya hayan leído debido a la edición xd pero la trama no cambia en nada, solo les recomiendo releer el capitulo O: (si quieren, si no pus no)**

 **Weno, la historia está siendo actualizada en wattpad, debido a que ahora es la plataforma en la que leo mucho más ya que hay mucho más material de BTS y como escribo desde mi celular, es facil subir los capitulos, así que puede que aquí hayan actualizaciones de incluso dos o más capitulos seguidos ya que no entro muy seguido desde el computador, que es de la única** **manera en la que puedo publicarlos, de todas formas, wattpad es más comodo y si no utilizan la lataforma, se las recomiendo ;v**


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d70696567544f0cc32931b93d3480c84"Estaba tan nervioso al ir a mi consulta que cuando me metí a al auto y conducí hasta el hospital casi me paso dos altos y me metí en sentido contrario al llegar al estacionamiento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b20340618f73d1349f4326fef8155792"No había dormido nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a186c02d613e6763dbd34000538efef1"El lugar era realmente hermoso arquitectónicamente, demasiado para ser un hospital, pronto recordé haberlo visto en algún libro mientras estudiaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="076b42ee0712fcfff94c8e39d76ad762"Me adentré al lugar hasta encontrarme con la recepcionista./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccf708f8380cb2e20d71567df181b14e"La linda chica me ayudó, me pidió mis papeles, y me confirmó la cita, me hizo leer y firmar unas condiciones para después darme un recibo y todas las style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Cuando vi el precio de la consulta, bueno, bastaba con decir que tendría que empezar a trabajar pronto para poder devolverle el dinero a mi padre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a64d961475fe36775da58aec72806c9"Si, disponía de una tarjeta de débito y crédito para cubrir todos mis gastos, pero eso no quitaba que él las administraba, no podía ir gastándome miles de wones en un día y esperar que no se diera cuenta en la factura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efefcb7dba8e17312d1ff8e07f843695"Cuando por fin me llamaron, una enfermera, me acompañó hasta un consultorio con un letrero donde se leía em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dr./emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Jeon/em en letras cursivas color dorado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="960b048c1bbb75208d0765c2703862d9"-Pase, por favor, el doctor le espera.- La voz de la enfermera me sacó del transe en el que estaba y abrí la puerta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59a41bebe34cab93a533e15675326563"Me encontré con que el lugar era amplio, habían fotos familiares en algunas paredes y uno que otro diploma en la pared detrás del escritorio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4a4bd20e32f7cf43d32ec4c21ee01b0"-Buenos días.- Una voz me sorprendió por detrás, haciéndome girar espantado.- Soy el doctor Jeon, Jeon Jungkook, oncólogo.- El doctor que era de aproximadamente mi edad, tal vez mayor, se presentó mientras me tendía la mano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="800a50b19c581d05743d4174d3c9d7e7"-Kim Taehyung.- Le estreché la mano. Se miraba realmente joven para ser médico./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="800c49f5f62078d6d5450adcca2ae58c"-Lo sé, he estado revisando tu historial estos días.- Empezó a caminar y abrió una puerta. - Entra. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a341c601afc1263c523dc76d71bee9d1"Entramos a una habitación con una camilla que, basándome en mi experiencia viendo películas, tal vez podría ser una especie de quirófano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a6e1fb1d9abc7d5a4df5b7380591d84"-Necesito que te desvistas y te pongas una bata de las qué hay en el baño.- Me señaló una puertecita.- Puedes quedarte con tu ropa interior./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8322bdfe8333445fc144211edadc3c53"Me desvestí lentamente, las batas estaban en bolsas de celofán selladas, así que me tocó abrir una, me la puse y salí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a92e391d3846edfb2501c46abcdb4329"La enfermera que había visto antes estaba junto al doctor arreglando unas cosas, cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, me pidieron que me recostara en la camilla, el olor del antiséptico era insoportable para mi nariz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="906d7be0ead43d986f7ed42c167f9fa9"-Bueno, Kim, lo que haremos es una extracción de médula ósea, desinfectaremos, aplicaremos anestesia e insertaremos una aguja especial en tu pecho y aspiraremos un poco, todo esto para mandar a laboratorio y poder confirmar si hay leucemia y en caso de que sea positivo, ver de qué clase de leucemia trataremos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64e2c435de8cea6aa66991d2f0291cbb"Se escuchaba altamente doloroso, pero traté de no ponerme nervioso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="017c8cff133fcf58abe1474ad45278b8"-De acuerdo.- Me recosté por completo y suspiré./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2307be9c48580eea3a62687d2401bf5f"-Firmaste y leíste todas las condiciones ¿no?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="deee47b2319783270439ae645d9ac920"-Lo hice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18db6286d1f54652494fc23f6f9934ba"-Entonces procederemos, por favor relájate lo más que puedas. -Suspiré.- Sólo fallé un par de veces durante mis prácticas, y aunque eres el primer paciente vivo al que se lo hago, prometo no fallar, me gradué con destacado.- Mi corazón dio un vuelco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="771424f467e80a58c950c928aa662c87"- ¿Qué? - Dije casi levantándome de la camilla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="651313811ea38141272a6a3926606dca"-Solo estoy bromeando. - Rió despacio.- Empezaré a desinfectar y a anestesiar, así que puedes estar tranquilo. - Su broma no me había hecho nada de gracia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="324bc0662b8beddce80c90b9d7e1c201"Esparció un líquido café sobre mi pecho e inyectó la anestesia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31da71a7930802e75faabe16e1a51223"-¿Duele? -Preguntó el doctor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3913f63401a0262c2f69d0c7f62d062b"-Bastante.- Tenía la cara comprimida en una mueca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cb5e87431763717fb16ebcd4ce1ab9e"A pesar de mis palabras, el azabache prosiguió manejando la aguja y poco a poco sentí como mi pecho se iba adormeciendo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2119b2f6686679ad522a9f1d038ce8a0"-Necesito que te relajes, si estás muy tenso y nervioso aún con la anestesia dolerá y no podré hacer nada después.- Me amenazó. - ¿Aún duele? - La mirada del mayor se fijó atentamente en mi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f4887d13c50f4916e14d9f521cc8992"-Ya menos, doc../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0414a84721ae4593592a8bff49a6724b"-Por favor, llámame por mi nombre o apellido, me haces sentir viejo con tanta formalidad. - Me interrumpió.- Avísame cuando ya no sientas la aguja, por favor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08c61ffa1f0ae1f43f2934207cfa3ab8"-De acuerdo...-Observe de reojo que la enfermera preparaba otra aguja mientras que la de la anestesia se movía en mi pecho. -Ya no siento mucho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccc47f3843420de14f2c7991697bf36f"-Muy bien... -Jeon quito la jeringa de la aguja dejándola en mi pecho.- Jieun.- No hizo falta otra palabra más para que la enfermera le pasara la otra jeringa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d412314650f8bfe7b6955f9f5d887475"Sentí el guante de látex sobre mi piel. Entré en pánico./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c2c51904e4db2b793057d16c7a6fd23"-¿Tienes mascotas, Kim?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6134c8c1be9699178b1dffd4fca27ae0"-¿Disculpa? - No entendía la razón de su pregunta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79c9e2ef10b63b915593d48411b0178b"-Eso, perros, gatos, tal vez... ¿un pez? - Qué gracioso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49235dbb0153d5b0739ccdf85749d44c"-Se lo qué es una mascota.- Dije algo molesto.- Tengo una perrita, pero realmente no vive... -Sentí la aguja atravesar mi piel.- ...conmigo.- Había dolido un poco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59cdec167bb82e11a8c0abe85cb18f3d"-Cuéntame sobre ella.- Lo que sea que estuviera dentro de mi, comenzaba a girar y no se sentía para nada agradable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c83ba6c62b2382b93d57bf873e3deaa2"-Se llama Soonshim, su pelaje es blanco y...- Sentí un traqueteo y me detuve por el dolor que eso me causó, lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12e83909f266ab19ab556e0b3edf5f93"-Prosigue por favor, vas muy bien Kim.- Jeon no había dejado su tarea de lado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a95e51693378d2766b6a80a121196675"-La tengo desde que es cachorra... -El dolor se hizo verdaderamente insoportable, inconscientemente apreté los puños. La anestesia no estaba sirviendo de mucho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56502147e5d484a51a43b7b844574bbb"- No te muevas.- Me ordenó.- ¿Tienes pareja, Taehyung? -Con el dolor se me hacía apenas posible responder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58e9ced7715bf87b7b7eb297efb90810"-Duele... -Eso fue lo único que pude pronunciar antes de que sintiera como cambiaban de jeringa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b83df3aa64aa6a83ecc6bf192a46ab93"-Respira hondo. - Obedecí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="865749aaf9ee2c87f724d54d30de007e"-¿Es normal que duela?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fa6e1a584b7498ebe35c14d2247e7df"-Taehyung, no puedo aplicar más anestesia ahora... te hice una pregunta. - Me recalcó el azabache con cierto tono molesto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d23296256f476d0de58932198b8b9cc4"Que cambios de humor más desagradables tenía el doctorcito éste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b64d54ff619571837af2860d7bca7bdc"-No, joder. No tengo... -El dolor era interminable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d623ec2533f46c5440cfbe9dcecb3864"-Soy guapísimo ¿a que sí? - Escuché la risa de la enfermera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="876811477654d3905aedada3a7606360"-¿A qué caso viene esa pregunta? - Pregunte molesto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96d5a89a9187fde0f2948fb10b1003ff"-A que necesito que las personas acepten mi belleza. Debes admitir que es algo de reconocimiento. - Puse los ojos en blanco. -Eso, y que he logrado distraerte del dolor. - Mencionó justamente cuando sacó la aguja por completo.- Jieun sostén aquí. - Y el doctor Jeon se volteó mientras la enfermera sostenía una gasa en mi pecho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6377a2a807700d69d0ee75ef7815cc4f"-Cuanto ego hay en tu ser. - Volví en blanco los ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d171233d0c1c13e038aafdf7eb232f9"-Me han criado para hacerme valer. - Sentí como curaban el área./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="753d72495688eafae3ae8ea013f7baf5"Jieun acercó una silla de ruedas y entre los dos me ayudaron a sentarme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="158834443be1cd5bd17d4209e7706996"-Yo me encargo de Taehyung, por favor encárgate de desinfectar el lugar. - Jieun asintió y se dio media vuelta mientras que Jeon me sacaba del lugar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7701060f1871b38c13656e4d56aa3c76"El doctor me llevó a una habitación realmente pequeña mientras me explicaba el cuidado que debía tener al limpiar él área tratada. La enfermera me pasó la ropa que había traído y poco tiempo después ambos se retiraron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="958fc43cd6c594fd7c40c89c5903656d"-Te avisaremos cuando los estudios estén listos. Mientras puedes ir a casa y cuida bien de ti, por favor. Recuerda que pueden haber efectos style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;".../spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecce3d8404997d3e2d50489b7ade39e4"Mi abuela llamó antes de la cena, lo que logró darme ánimos, siempre lo hacía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="330a394eeb737da8ea4c186b5366d6ae"-Soonshim últimamente ha estado muy hiperactiva, jugando entre los cultivos, parece que aún no siente la vejez, que envidia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f52c066aa3f2cdfd7f42c8bddfdaf179"-Lo siento abu, por dejarla a tu cargo, prometo que en cuanto pueda conseguir un trabajo e independizarme iré por ella, en verdad me gustaría traerla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f28f4c87d67429121d2d403e2bbcbb71"-No te preocupes, amor, aquí tiene dónde jugar y correr, si la llevas seguramente la mantendrían amarrada, y no quiero eso para ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d7e3e10224428bcd285ebbfd78a8414"-¿Quién te entiende abu? - Sonreí al escuchar la risa cansada de la viejita./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ea62a9d677d1357376bfd95708ed031"-Hace mucho que no vienes a visitarnos, ni siquiera a tu mamá.- La sonrisa que tenía en la cara desapareció. - Seguro ella espera por verte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23d1630a28f4a010313a19d06e4bf2e4"-Lo siento, no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero prometo ir pronto.- Me recosté en la cama./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70269223a95b693d3ebc737914f852bf"-Te esperaremos con ansias osito./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b618cdd269b7761d0d0db6fdabcab5f"-Gracias abu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b81e474e60cd60d26519f07f4a0c2af8"-Descansa mi Niño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af3a39df4741a8ca10cb6083f0448fc0"-Descansa, te quiero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2891a332b7edfc24d43134cecad77eb3"Y colgamos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9417ba98f09f940fe825ee4d3eba5166"Mi abuela vivía sola en Daegu, estaba cada vez más débil así que una enfermera llegaba a cuidarla por las noches, la quería mucho, viví mucho tiempo con ella y me dolía que no pudiera estar conmigo porque en verdad se negaba a dejar su hogar y a su hija, pues el deseo de mi madre fue pasar la eternidad en la ciudad que la vio crecer y así fue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4153f82e911c61bed657b94afa7a1fd"Mi abuela y yo hablábamos cada que podíamos, era una de mis razones de seguir adelante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="580546ed2cf4978baacc4a327f1bd154".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23dd91a71a95f3e827974abb64b4a624"Después de unos días me llamaron para ir a recoger los resultados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8be863b297da15d0049a9793e579ce11"Estaba nuevamente en aquel consultorio donde me habían hecho los estudios, el hombre de cabellos oscuros observaba lentamente cada hoja, el silencio estaba por matarme y el hecho de que su cara no mostraba ninguna sonrisa no me daba más esperanzas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e43630b284eaa48b82d535e5be7af359"Cuando repasó cada hoja al menos dos veces más, me volteó a ver y sus ojos me transmitieron todo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73ab10c94ef0649dff72b5a71fc0e4bb"-¿Qué tan malo es? - Le pregunté./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="951d556bba4b18db19b5b0876101bb1e"-Leucemia Linfocítica Aguda. - El doctor tronó sus dedos. En realidad no creí que lo dijera tan de golpe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c66fc4094f81857bd38c69d4b0a84d7"-Eso suena mal.- Dije tratando de bromear, seguro se me estaba bajando la presión, la cabeza me dolía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70415338650c9e144c9312b666cce38d"-No te voy a mentir...-No dejé que terminara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6df522dd134bc664398b4957ea870eb0"-Va, es malo, ¿que opciones hay? -El doctor Jeon me miró los ojos algo shokeado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c63ece6fd3923868f6c9cf07c6d3b24"-Bueno, como ya sabes, la Leucemia es un problema causado por células cancerígenas en tu médula ósea, las cuales debemos eliminar, podemos usar quimioterapia, radioterapia en otros casos y como último recurso, el transplante de médula. - El doctor me tendió folletos con información que ya me habían dado a conocer antes..- Para tu caso, se usaría quimio por intravenosa, sesiones de tres a cuatro días, ya veríamos dependiendo de cómo reacciona tu organismo, así hasta lograr una remisión.- Hubo un pequeño silencio.- la cuál es muy difícil de conseguir; pero eres joven y tienes muchas posibilidades, pero al fin y al cabo es tu decisión, en todo caso también tenemos servicios de ayuda paleativa para ayudar con los dolores y tanatológicos con los mejores especialistas para ayudar a sobrellevar el descenso inevitable que conlleva no tratarse. - El doctor calló nuevamente por unos segundos y me miró directo a los ojos.- Deberás pensarlo muy bien, y si decides llevar a cabo el tratamiento, puedes llamarnos, tomaremos acciones en seguida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e4e6a12bd8fc20df9652b9fdccf4871"Me quedé callado, no me dejaría morir tan fácilmente, tenía mucha vida por delante, definitivamente pasar del tratamiento no era una opción./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="737ab3f15123c7d696819c0be31d9288"-Lo haré.- Dije firme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7982200d101fab2965e8138edc278f7"-Deberías pensarlo con tu familia, no es algo que...-Alcé la mirada hasta encontrarme con los ojos del doctor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cee855dae48099a19b93218282788c2"-No pienso dejarme morir. Lo haré, así que por favor, haga lo necesario para que pueda ingresar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5778b4fa81c268b75a74c08793eb4e5e"El doctor aún con el ceño fruncido asintió y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ba666fe13745cb5cac5daee7ebf97dab"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;".../spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8bb40be908942b3b728b8d862f32f1a"Me encontraba discutiendo con la recepcionista por que necesitaban a alguien que se hiciera responsable de mi, por si en algún momento no podía llegar a pagar las facturas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be7af78eed9fec40e38898007a6816e3"-Su padre, ¿tal vez? -La señora trataba de ser paciente conmigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1c7cd3a67fc081521904921f144e10f"-No cuento con su apoyo. -No podía hacerle preocupar, no cuando aún no superaba la pérdida de su esposa. -Soy un adulto, tiene las tarjetas de crédito y débito, debería ser suficiente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc2bf27f2c65c04bbac39cf98091784c"-¿Algún otro familiar o amigo cercano? -Jimin, él era a la única persona que le podía pedir tal favor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="595136a56aa5fe13926e164e312d59e0"-Un amigo. Si él viene a firmar, ¿queda todo resuelto? .- La señora masajeó sus sienes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e601066861222a5eee60abdd9d3d9297"-Si, joven Kim, por favor contáctelo los más rápido posible, le asignaré una habitació style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="fc8f038356a46b8edcb860a02f7e2e5b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;".../spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88afa97c640a59899367542f755b0cd6"Después de haber firmado miles de papeles y hacer varias llamadas, obtuve la habitación, en el piso número diez, las paredes eran blancas y los únicos muebles que le adornaban eran una silla color celeste y una cajonera del mismo color de la habitación; la cama y todo el equipo de cuidados ocupaban demasiado espacio, algo cutre para la tarifa que estaba pagando, sinceramente estaba acostumbrado a algunos lujos, por lo que sería difícil acomodarme ahí, la enfermera que me acompañó a la habitación me dijo que me pusiera una bata la cual dejó sobre la cama y se retiró./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="685d3b93695cfe0cf7a8ebcd1e1a5e3b"Una vez solo en la habitación recorrí el poco espacio sobrante, podía reconocer tanques de oxígeno, el electrocardiógrafo y un par de porta sueros, había algunos otros aparatos e instrumentos, pero nunca los había visto en mi vida, todos éstos alrededor de la cama, sería algo agobiante. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="deb9c63e085b0db65873ee589e6fcf1e"Di un par de pasos, había una puerta blanca (si, por que todo es frustrantemente blanco), la abrí y resultó ser el cuarto de baño, estaba lleno de tubos de apoyo, y el picaporte no tenía seguro, entré para mojar mi rostro y mi nuca, aún tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de organizar mis pensamientos, cuando escuché como abrían la puerta principal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8276fcf1aeaa4c49ad4c54fc11d1f9ae"-Paciente... ¿Kim Taehyung? – Una voz pastosa resonó por la habitación, me sequé la cara y salí del baño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36ffcb90a8596cca4d632cd55c2a7398"-Soy yo. – Dije mientras le extendía mi mano al doctor (a juzgar por su bata), era realmente pálido y notablemente más bajo que yo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24b0d4faa2fe316ba5d4d656d24129c1"-Un gusto, mi nombre es Min Yoongi, me han asignado cómo su psicólogo. – Fruncí el ceño, mientras agarró con fuerza mi mano. – Mira, el proceso por el que estarás pasando no es fácil de asimilar, y mi trabajo es que sepas muy bien que se hará todo lo posible para causar la remisión. Estaré para ayudarte cuando sientas que ya no quieras seguir luchando, en los momentos de confusión, cuando te sientas bien, o incluso si en algún momento quieres desistir, por favor siéntete libre de contarme cómo te sientes, en todo momento. – El pequeño (pero nada tierno) hombre habló, me miró a los ojos y finalmente sonrió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="355993edabe8f4ea69c834cb2ac0c361"-Gracias. – No tenía mucho que decir, el doctor Min no se miraba como una persona con la cual puedes contar, su porte era algo rudo y al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a sonreír./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a14376380bab8baf7853b107d4f972c9"Mientras hacía una examinación física del doctor, escuché un suspiro proveniente de él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4214888f4d2ca949a8bc66fa65f6b84f"-Lo siento por no poder darte una mejor apariencia de mí, pero he venido en el primer momento libre que he tenido, en verdad espero poder inspirarte la suficiente confianza para que te animes a hablarme sobre lo que sientas o pienses. – Se dio un momento para mirar el Rolex que posaba en su muñeca. – Ahora tengo que ir a otra habitación, mañana pasaré nuevamente para la primera sesión. – Volvió a sonreir, se estiró mientras hacía una mueca e hizo una leve reverencia. – Me retiro, espero y logres descansar. – El doctor Min se retiró dejándome solo, otra vez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac8a04f3085dafd0c6dfe4c9a1486f70"Abrumador./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5729d1750ffd4a074010bb2563822a4"Me senté sobre la cama (que al menos era cómoda) y saqué mi celular del bolso que traía. Busqué el número de mi mejor amigo y en cuanto lo encontré, le marqué./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16b228d808f225c0a9be1a44bea3470f"- ¡TaeTae! Dijiste que me llamarías después de que recogieras tus estudios, mira que ya son las tres de la tarde, tuve que cancelar la cita que.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d00966e4d7f9e75f7fb963f079034ae"-Jimin... - Le interrumpí, estaba siendo verdaderamente escandaloso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e30e969e5195d7cac70944a0256aa22"- ¿Qué? – Me dijo exasperado, en verdad odiaba que le interrumpieran. – Más vale que tengas una buena excusa.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="896a8449c4fafe967f33ef3099419dd7"-Sí, bueno... - Solté una risilla floja, las palabras se acumulaban en mi garganta haciéndome sentir un nudo demasiado tenso. – ¿P-podrías venir al hospital de oncología? – Las palabras salieron ahogadas, necesitaba hablar con él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08879f985f99b73de62cfd953d6424a5"- ¿Oncología? - Inconscientemente asentí. – Taehyung, ¿estás ahí? – Me limité a hacer un ruidito afirmativo, apenas audible. - ¿Qué haces ahí? – Respiré hondo para poder hablar lo más normal posible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce58899e07f83b94fc808442adef2bdc"-S-solo ven, por favor – Mi voz amenazaba en cortarse. – Por favor... En recepción te dirán que hacer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17043c245db7d21a06260d69aebabe17"-Claro, claro... estoy muy confundido, pero ahora mismo voy, solo... envíame la dirección, estaré ahí lo más rápido que pueda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb6d22b48552e69da3637f2674f59beb"-Gracias Jiminnie. –Colgué la llamada, y tomé aire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f741fea3f4aa31b658820ae04fb47ffd"En cuento bajé el celular de mi oído una enfermera entró con una bandeja de comida, la colocó en una mesita al lado de la cama y se volteó hacia mí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad7cb849d4fe24f236a3b4c11ac26b9a"Me pedían descansar, pero en ningún momento me quedaba el suficiente tiempo solo como para hacerlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a413f6625810a35d8487f560239726d9"-Hola. – Me sonrió, tenía una voz agradable. – Mi nombre es Jieun. – Hizo una reverencia. – Nos hemos visto antes, pero nunca me presenté, a partir de hoy estás a mi cuidado, así que nos veremos seguido. – Volvió a sonreír y se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. – Por favor, si tienes alguna incomodidad házmela saber. – Se acercó a la cama y recogió un pequeño control que estaba conectada a ésta. – Éste botón. – Dijo señalando un botón rojo. – Si lo presionas, vendré lo más pronto que pueda, presiónalo solo una vez, a menos que sea verdaderamente urgente, en ese caso puedes hacerlo dos veces y sabré que me necesitas urgentemente, incluso el doctor vendrá en el menor tiempo posible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a25958ac5f3b85fe378628207b9cd8c4"-De acuerdo, gracias.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e2ac77c658d9e83fcd89de89b3197d9"-Por favor llámame Jieun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52fdd7f3c2565df089988289c15e4f07"-Gracias, Jieun... –Jieun acercó la silla a la cama y tomó asiento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69fc0bf74d27f4c802d398d178974dc1"-Espero no te moleste, pero me gustaría platicarte cómo te estaremos tratando... – Mi estómago sonó estruendosamente, a lo que Jieun abrió los ojos como platos. - ¡Perdón! Debí haberte pasado tu alimento desde un principio. – La chica se levantó como si de un resorte se tratase y acercó la mesa a la cama, haciendo que me sentara por completo en ésta. – Por favor come, mientras, puedo hablar, si no te molesta, claro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f946d830e71d783c3a8b383e7c006c8"-No, adelante. – Jieun volvió a tomar asiento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19e00a6188afd539e72392a9284b1615"-Como podrás ver, el hospital te proporcionará todo lo que necesites desde el momento en que ingresas. Tu comida contendrá mucho hierro y será balanceada, puesto que tienes anemia y tienes que recuperarte lo más que puedas antes del tratamiento, ahora puedes ingerir alimentos sólidos, por lo que tu dieta no será demasiado especial. No hasta que recibas la quimio. -Le di un vistazo a mi comida, verduras, carne y agua natural, estaría bien, le sonreí para que prosiguiera con la explicación. – Tendrás tres comidas y una merienda, por ahora, por favor come todos tus alimentos. – Me escudriñó con la mirada, por lo que decidí empezar a comer. – Me daré cuenta si tratas de esconder la comida. – Su mirada se relajó y empezó a enumerar con sus dedos. – Vendré a monitorearte cada hora y media, al menos eso es lo planeado, tengo más pacientes por lo que puede variar un poco, igual llamaré a la puerta por si necesitas privacidad. – Una sonrisa se asomó nuevamente. – Las puertas no tienen seguro por seguridad... Algo debe estárseme pasando... - Frunció el ceño. – Oh... tu doctor debería venir en un rato, igual él estará constantemente por aquí, es buena persona, así que sería bueno que se lleven bien. – Dio un pequeño aplauso mientras volvía a sonreír, ahora podía entender a Jimin cuando se frustraba porque solía sonreír cada dos por tres. – No hablas mucho.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b5c2c59bf38bd8dc21400fa47689c6f"-Bueno... supongamos que todavía estoy consternado... y estoy comiendo. – Jieun soltó una risita nerviosa. La cual le devolví con amabilidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1dedb6468c68f9fcb830b167f9317ab"-Perdona, suelo hablar mucho. – Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ff74be1f39a5947021ccc05851ea3ee"-En verdad que lo hace. – Una voz desconocida sonó detrás de ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43d6f6bd7fac86a76de89e5374eb1ef9"Jieun se sobresaltó, se paró de inmediato e hizo una reverencia al joven que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8aa1708532ccddd190855c7debe604b9"-Lo siento Doctor. – Él joven le sonrió a la enfermera y negó levemente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddac451a4d556b78872b62c65a277025"-No te preocupes Jieun. – Se adentró en la habitación y me regaló una sonrisa, dejando ver cada uno de sus dientes. – Jieun está a mi cargo, por lo que ella me informará todo lo que hagas. – Jieun me saludó con su mano. – Puedes retirarte, y por favor asegúrate que el paciente de la habitación mil doce esté estable. - ¿Cuántas habitaciones le entraban a este hospital?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="099b8107a96f1c7577113c3b4c64f742"-Oh, claro... nos vemos Taehyung. – La joven salió de la habitación apresuradamente. – Jeon tomó asiento en la silla ahora vacía frente a mí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5ffe70c83cf5d8b08cd78481fa753d9"-Agarra confianza rápido. – Dijo el doctor refiriéndose a la enfermera, Jeon no dejaba de tener una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. – Estaremos viéndonos un rato, ya lo había dicho pero... siéntete libre de llamarme por mi nombre... ¿puedo hacer lo mismo? – Asentí. – La comunicación va a ser muy importante.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13db1ef35356ff027e2ecf9d6ea06dd8"-De acuerdo. – Piqué el ultimo pedazo de carne que quedaba en mi plato./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25108609479f3f10ba7aabd8d3b80cb4"-A partir de ahora estaremos realizándote estudios constantemente para verificar tu salud.– La presencia de Jungkook de alguna forma me daba tranquilidad, y su sonrisa me transmitía seguridad.–Taehyung, necesitamos de todo tu apoyo para que puedas seguir adelante ¿de acuerdo? – El doctor Jeon tomó mi mano y la apretó suavemente. Un pequeño pitido proveniente del celular del azabache llamó su atención y de inmediato se levantó de la silla – Me tengo que ir, nos vemos después, trata de descansar, no puedes permitirte estresar tú cuerpo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a66cc6749b483be6ec8d11feba26cc6"-Gracias... - Fue lo único que alcancé a decir antes de que él saliera casi corriendo por la puerta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6bd40600a15f5e94a730221ba2328c7"La actitud de Jungkook no terminaba de gustarme, nunca había tratado con doctores que te hablaran como a un amigo y sobre todo, que bromearan sobre tu estado de salud, hubiese seguido absorto en mis pensamientos si no fuera por un mensaje de Jimin pidiéndome la dirección del hospital ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3fe86746ed1a798dd242a9a030979c0"En seguida tomé mi celular y le envié mi ubicación, solo esperaba que Jimin entrara en modo comprensivo materno y me apoyara, era la única persona que tenía para hacer style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5ac6323acd28e9c1177f7877095bac1b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;".../spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9050c235b8fb5ebdc6dcfdfed85bf505"Jimin llegó justo veinte minutos antes del cierre de la hora de visita; se notaba molesto, pero aún así dejó sus cosas en el suelo y me abrazó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56bd6f0dbfdbac0f41fb445ef7839382"-No me dijiste nada... – Su voz se quebró y sentí como sus lágrimas caían en mi hombro, lo que provocó un llanto frustrado en mí, la historia se contaba sola, y seguramente cuando le hicieron firmar los papeles debió haberse enterado, igual preguntó. – ¿Qué tienes? – Dijo una octava arriba de su tono debido al llanto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23d5364d1c4e767a00fc1f4279c24418"Apreté mis brazos contra la espalda de Jimin, mis lágrimas salían a borbotones y no podía controlar muy bien mi cuerpo, quería estar un poco más de esa forma, quería desahogar la frustración, la tristeza y el enojo que había estado conteniendo durante todos esos días./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4ccb5da3f69f54decd6a3e67f572655"Cuando por fin pude controlar mi respiración, me separé del abrazo, Jimin tenía el ceño fruncido y ahora tenía los ojos rojos e inflamados por en llanto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd615a1dfcc90143cf98671730080a0e"-Yo... - El llanto amenazaba con volver, suspiré y me armé de valor para ver a mi amigo a los ojos. – Tengo Leucemia... – Mi garganta volvía a ser un lío de nudos, mi mandíbula temblaba y el rostro se me había entumido debido al llanto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b393719b16d7e0b800ead289ab993dd0"Jimin se dejó caer en la silla que se encontraba a su lado, apoyó sus codos sobre sus muslos y comenzó a frotarse la cara con sus manos. Me dolía tanto causarle tal sufrimiento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9b2c6a464b0fe39d428d5ae2ba60244"-No es cierto. – Sus palabras se escuchaban ahogadas debido a que sus manos seguían sobre su rostro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f2f99bd8650a4cd8033183e673de5d8"-Jiminie... – Traté de tocarle el hombro, pero se levantó bruscamente mientras jalaba su cabello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8fd3098e2da262cd39421fdd07043a1"- ¡No es cierto! – Jimin le dio una patada a su mochila haciendo que ésta se deslizara al otro lado de la habitación con fuerza. – ¿Por qué a ti? ¿Acaso Dios no se ha cansado de hacerte la vida cuadritos? ¿Por qué siempre a la gente buena le sucede lo peor? – Jimin seguía dando vueltas por la habitación mientras murmuraba maldiciones, a diferencia de mí, él siempre expresaba lo que sentía, y eso era una de las razones por la cual le quería tanto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="138fc122df02309194b858384e31a55f"-Jimin, tranquilízate por favor. – Dije abandonando la cama. – De ésta forma no vas a poder cambiar nada. – Le abracé y éste se calmó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0de16cf49f5b41194edd85321cfbed07"-Lo sé... pero en verdad me enfurece que tú, siendo la amabilidad y felicidad hecha persona, te pasen cosas tan terriblemente malas, no lo entiendo Taehyungie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1046fc95b4c3944c2223a6775a5a3b2"-Yo tampoco lo entiendo... – Le susurré, uniendo mi cabeza en su cuello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91500865aded3a4445633a6ecd84cf95"En ese momento tres toquecitos sonaron detrás de la puerta antes de que ésta se abriese. Era Jieun quien entró tímidamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c48283c01c512caca08846935d367b84"-Perdón si interrumpo algo. – Jimin se separó de mi abrazo. – Señor... Park Jimin. – Dijo llamando la atención de mi amigo, mientras revisaba un folio que tenía en sus manos. – La hora de visitas ha terminado, necesitamos que se retire para que el paciente pueda descansar. – Jimin volvió la mirada hacia mí y me abrazó nuevamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ad119b57864315438647c5a3f556c08"-Vendré cada rato que tenga libre TaeTae. Te lo prometo. – Agarró su mochila y se encaminó hacia la puerta. – Nos vemos mañana. – Se despidió finalmente con su mano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2094f584c0c09ceeeef333bdc00a9842"-Cuídate ChimChim. – Mis ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente, así que en cuanto Jieun cerró la puerta tras ella, me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="355f7fb4ecb5516cad43165961e881a2"A partir de ahora trataría de ser fuerte, afrontaría lo que se avecindase y me curaría, era una promesa para mí, mi padre, mi abuela y para Jimin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e5fa5950a132efdbee582f8c2059474"Y Kim Taehyung nunca rompía sus style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d5d19b0814c85bfe06e6c041a64b2d04"(font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㆀ/span/font˘font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"･/span/fontзfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"･/span/font˘)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="82e482f3c0d377f03dd2e30f75f8d8c9"Hola... les quiero agradecer a las personas que están siguiendo el fic, son mi inspiración (?) tenía mucho tiempo que no escribía, por lo que siento como si todo fuera nuevo, pero estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo al escribir ('∀font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"｀/span/font) espero no decepcionarles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b95ae716e7fd7c070a8c1099ba8a7858"Los comentarios no estarían mal... no muerdo (?) me gustaría saber qué piensan sobre la historia.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06a8a078090ff4cbc0a391e0f08e9670"Estos primeros capítulos serán introductorios, no esperen beso y cosas de ese estilo de buenas a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Que tengan lindo inicio de semana.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e63ea4d1b0058bf2c95cf4b239813f5"Edité el capitulo anterior, así que les recomiendo que lo reelean para que entiendan que está pasando xd/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e63ea4d1b0058bf2c95cf4b239813f5"También les recuerdo que la historia está siendo subida y actualizada constantemente en Wattpada :3/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e63ea4d1b0058bf2c95cf4b239813f5"Chaito c:/p 


	3. NOTA IMPORTANTE

Okay, explicaré que pasa.

Yo simplemente dejé de usar FanFiction porque es una plataforma complicada, no puedes subir capitulos desde el celular, leer comodamente y dejar reviews facilmente, así que hace un par de años me cambié de plataforma xd si, Wattpad, así que es ahí donde subo los capitulos constantemente, creí que sería buena idea subirlos aquí también, como forma de respaldo, de hecho no planeaba tener reviews ni nada por el estilo, pero se me olvidó por completo ya que no suelo usar demasiado la computadora, bueno, el caso es que llevo casi media hora copiando y pegando los capitulos de Wattpad a FanFiction y guardandolos y agregando notas para los que leen aqui para que se encriptaran tooooodos al subirlos, porque al editarlos aparecían normal, es una jodida, dios, mañana entro a clases y ahora es muy tarde, perdí media hora de mi vida en esto, hahahhaa

Bueno, la verdad es que no me quedan más ganas de subir los capitulos aquí, me da muchisima flojera y puede que algun día lo haga, pero no es nada seguro, lo siento (?

Si les agradó la historia, en verdad lo aprecio, me esfuerzo mucho investigando y escribiendo, pues se que no soy a mejor y lo tomo como un ensao para mejorar mi redacción y forma de expresarme.

Si gustan visitar mi acc en Wattpad es SOMEIAKI, la historia tiene el mismo nombre, pero está editada así que les recomiendo leer desde el capitulo 1 nuevamente, perdonen por todo esto (?

story/103437104-l-l-a-%E2%9E%BA-j-jk-%2B-k-th

Igual les dejo el link, aunque no se si pueden copiar y pegarlo xd ahora que lo estoy, empiezo a odiar FanFiction, hahaha

Igual responderé Reviews :3

Blue Pigeon: Perdona por tardar demasiado, me olvide por completo que la había subido aquí xd espero y te animes a seguirla leyendo en wattpad, voy bastante adelantada (cap 14) TwT Gracias por leer y por dejar el primer Review 3

RyuLee12: Agradezco tanto que se te haga interesante! si tienes la oportunidad de leerme en wattpad espero y lo puedas hacer, voy actualizando hasta el cap 14! Me esfuerzo mucho escribiendo TwT Saludos :3 Gracias por el review!

otaku.t16: Realmente estoy muy enojada por lo que sucedió, espero y puedas continuarla en Wattpad, ya voy e el capitulo 14 xd gracias por el review :3

SamanthaHirszenberg: HOLA! Me siento muy honrada por ser la primer historia! Yo llevo alrededor d años en FanFiction, pero con el tiempo deje de leer aquí porque es bastante incomodo si no lo hces desde la computadora xd pero espero pases mucho tiempo leyendo ff y te diviertas mucho!

Sobre como escribí la parte del diagnostico, si bien quería que las cosas fueran lentas siento que fueron igual demasado rapido, incluso en el capitulo editado (que no sé si en verdad se llegó a editar aqui) le di aun más explicación y empecé a llevar las cosas más lento, pues alguien me comentó que si lo estaba llevando muy de golpe, pero saber que a ti te pareció bien me alegra demasiado! Quiero que se sienta que no es algo fácil tanto de decir, como de asimilar y pues se tiene que llevar con tacto, te contaré algo :O (perdona, suelo hablar escribir mucho en los reviews) cuando era muy pequeña me habían diagnosticado Leucemia, y se lo dijeron a mis padres como si de gripe se tratara, mis padres estaban destrozados, literalmente estaban diciéndoles que me iba a morir, porque la leuceima es muy costosa de tratar y bueno, no vengo de una familia exactamente adinerada, hahhaa, el caso es, que a punto de que me hicieran la punción lumbar una medico me hizo otro diagnostico y logré curarme de una infección que tenia, una infección! me iban a meter una aguja gigante en el pecho cuando ni siquiera tenía cáncer y justamente hace un mes hicieron lo mismo con mi sobrina bebé, es realmente devastador, well, diagnosticar este tipo de cosas es difícil y no solo por unos síntomas y un par de estudios que dan una sospecha de cáncer te deben de decir que lo tienes, lo ideal es someterte a muchos más estudios, perdona por tanto rollo xdxdxd

Inestigué demasiado, creo que tengo como veinte paginas en favoritos que hablan sobre la leucemia en mi computadora :v quería que o se me pasara nada de vista, incluso miraba videos para poder descrcibir la punción y saber sobre los cuidados que hay que tomar, fue difícil, porque odio ver sangre, odio la medicina, con toda mi alma, mis padres trabajan en el ámbito y toda mi vida he visto como sacan sangre, inyectan, hacen curaciones y ughhh, lo detesto, así que no, no quiero ni estudio medicina, pero heme aquí (? hahahah

Sobre el capitulo, realmente no sé si leas en Wattpad, no creo actualizar aquí hasta que tenga nuevas vacaciones y tenga mucho tiempo para ver la manera de reescribir el ff para acá, espero y te animes a pasarte a leerla para allá, ¡voy en el capitulo 14! espero y te anímes y me dejes un comentario diciendo que eres tú 3

En general, espero y todas puedan pasarse a leer para allá, me encantaría que igual mencionaran que vienen de aquí, seria lindo TwT gracias por darle una oportunidad al fanfic, gracias por comentar y/o leer.

Chaito


End file.
